He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by LF7
Summary: Some people search their whole lives to find the kind of love that these two have, the love that everybody knows they have. The love that they know they have. Dasey.


**And, yeah, i know. I've been neglecting my millions of other stories, but this idea was just too funny to pass up. Thanks to my sis for this one. Love ya, babe. :D And, it's back to the high school years. Because, i just love Derek and Casey in high school. The characters in them, just everything. I also heard they were making a movie. Is that true? Okay, i'm going to stop babbling now, and you go ahead and read. And, please review. It helps me with my writing skills. Thank you. :D**

* * *

**_He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not_**

**_By - Laura Ferrari_**

"And, then," Casey laughed so hard to the point where she couldn't breathe. She took two big gasps for air, and grabbed on to Derek's – who was also laughing to point of tears – arm. "And, then, when he pulled that lever thingy and it was all BLAH! Haha…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because they had both broke out into another round of laughter. Casey stumbled over to the porch and sat down on the highest step. He joined her, as they took a minute to catch their breath.

Derek placed his hands on his cheeks. "Oh, God! My cheeks hurt." He opens and closes his mouth again and again.

"You? My head hurts." Casey replies as she cups her hand over her eyes. "Ouch."

Derek pours out the rest of his Starbucks and quietly chuckles. "That was one of the funniest moments of my entire life. Top 5, at least."

"Oh, god!" She giggled, and then slapped his arm. "I am NEVER letting you get me that sugar high, ever again." She threw her cup on the lawn. "I think I had like 5 of those."

He placed a hand to his chest, looking offended. "Hey, it's my birthday! It is pretty much in the girlfriend code of conduct." She looks at him doubtfully. "It says, and this is the _code of conduct_ talking not me," He clears his throat. "Ahem! 'Thy girlfriend shall and must do whatever thy want-eth on thyest birthday'."

She glares at him. "Yeah, I'm sure that's right up there with 'Thy girlfriend must always feed-eth her boyfriend'."

He nodded, thoughtfully. "It's up there."

She rolled her eyes, and leaned against him. "Regardless, it was a lot of fun."

He wraps his arm around her. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun watching you on your caffeine rush. It was like Klutzilla on crack."

"Shutup!" She couldn't find it in her to get any angrier. She was slowly reaching her crash. She leaned her head against his neck and mumbled, "I always have fun with you."

He smirked. He looked over at her and her eyes were closed and she looked like she'd be out in 5 seconds. _Lightweight_. He goes for it, (it's the perfect time really) "Is there a particular reason you like hanging out with me so much? A particular _feeling_?"

Her eyes flash open, and she laughs. "Oh, ho ho, Derek. You are _slick_. But, it's not gonna work."

"It's not?"

"Oh, no." Casey said, looking up at him from his neck. "You first."

He set his jaw and turned his head away from her.

Casey snorted. "Knew it."

Casey and Derek were the most stubborn people alive. They were intractable, inflexible, and they were not caving. _Especially_ not first. This had been going on for about two months. Of course, they knew how the other felt about them. They weren't stupid. They just weren't willing to say it out loud. Because whoever did was far more into the relationship than the other, and that looked weak. And, they were (even, now, that they were together) looking for a chance to one up each other.

They never out right said it. They never said, "I won't say it 'till you do." But, it was implied. And, the closer one of them got to mentioning it, the farther it drove those three little words away.

xxXXxx

"Casey, seriously," Kendra twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "You guys have been dating for more than a year."

"Yeah, Casey, I'm with Kendra." Emily threw her two cents in. "Derek was only dating Sally for six months before he told her. "

Casey rolled her eyes. This conversation was NOT a new one. In fact, it was getting _really_ old _really_ quick. She picked up her Turkey sub and took a big bite out of it – only so that her mouth would be too full to have to respond. Emily and Kendra, knowing her over-used technique, rolled their eyes.

"Well, you look lovely." She looked up at Derek who had just casually walked over to their table, smirk in place, pizza box in one hand, 2 liter of Coke in the other. Casey smiled at him through her mouthful. "And, it keeps getting better."

He bent down to kiss her mouth. "I'll see you in Chem." He left to

She nodded, mouth still too full to speak.

Kendra looks at him and throws her hands up in frustration. "Okay, so _obviously_, he loves you. I mean, ew."

She swallowed. It hurt. She took a sip out of water. "Of course, he loves me."

They look at her with wide eyes. "So, he did tell you!"

Casey shook her head. "No."

Emily squinted her eyes at her, "So, what, then? You don't love him?"

"Of course I love him!"

Kendra looks at Emily who looks back with the same confused stare, and settles with, "I'm confused." She stops twirling her hair. "I mean, everybody knows you guys love each other. Help me out, Em, I'm not quite understanding something here."

Emily shakes her head. "Can't. I'm right on that boat with you, girl."

Casey, convinced that her eyes are going to pop out of her head from rolling them so much, switches to huffing. "Of course, Derek loves me. And, of course, I love Derek. I mean, what kind of questions are those? I'm just not going to be the first one to say it."

Emily and Kendra's faces quickly evolve from confused to angry.

Kendra screeches out an, "Are you _shitting_ me?"

Everyone turns around looking at them, anxiously awaiting the next chick fight, and she sees Derek flick his eyes from her to Kendra and then back at her. He mouths, _What's goin' on? A_nd, she simply shakes her head.

"Kendra, calm down." Casey said.

"_Me_ calm down?" She pointed to herself and then to Casey. "_You_ calm down."

She realized she wasn't making any sense, but she was really pissed. Was this just a game to them? Some people search their whole lives to find the kind of love that these two have, the love that everybody _knows_ they have. The love that _they_ know each other feels.

Kendra suddenly stands up stomping her hands on the lunch table, and screeches. "You know, Casey, I just think it's irresponsible!"

To Casey, that was a threat. No one called her irresponsible and got away with it.

"Ken," Emily warned, but was stopped when Kendra held up a hand to silence her.

Casey slowly stood up, also, and raised one eyebrow. "Irresponsible? You're calling _me_ _ir-_responsible?"

Kendra nodded her head furiously. "Oh, yeah."

Derek, who had heard the word irresponsible and Casey in the same sentence, sprinted over to their table. "Laaadies. Let's not make a scene." He threw an arm over Casey's shoulder and she shrugged it off.

Kendra's eyes narrow. "And, I think you're even more irresponsible."

Derek nods his head, smirking. "I've been told. Casey, Mrs. Winkler wanted me to tell you-"

"Where do you get off telling me I'm irresponsible, _Kendra_?" She spat her name off like she was a spec. As if she was as important to the world as a book to a toddler.

Kendra tried her best to look like she was not threatened by that, but she was. She _so_ was. And, then, tears were forming in her eyes for no (good) reason. "Casey, some people wait their whole lives to hear what you're dangling over someone's head. For some kind of _huge_ power trip… _game_! Some people die before they hear those words muttered to them. It's stubborn, it's foolish. And, I think it's irresponsible."

Casey's face fell.

"So, yeah, Case, I'm calling you irresponsible." She turns to Derek, after wiping her eyes. "And, I think you're even more irresponsible for corrupting her."

With that, she grabbed her purse and her lunch and flew out the room. Emily sheepishly looked back and forth between the two of them and then quietly, "I'm gonna… yeah,"

So, it was just the two of them sitting there. Derek sits down in the seat that Emily was sitting in, steals a fry, and goes, "So, what was that all about?"

Casey stares back at him. She was almost positive he knew what Kendra was screaming at them about, but if _he_ didn't know she wasn't going to tell him. "Nothing."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Girl drama?" She tried. He rolled his eyes and gave up.

She sat down next to him and picked at her Turkey sub, trying to hide her eyes. Her eyes, apparently to Derek, tell all. "You don't think I'm irresponsible, right?"

"You don't think I'm corrupting you, do you?" They both fall into an uncomfortable silence which Derek breaks with a,

"So, what's new?" Derek asked.

Casey's flicked up to his. "Nothing. Why? Is there something new _you_ wanted to tell me?"

Derek – visibly – swallowed. "Was there something new _you_ wanted to tell _me_?" He looked at her, hope rising in his eyes and she quietly and disappointedly answered,

"No."

Derek goes back to eating his fries, laughing. "Then, no."

Casey huffs and places her head on top of the table. "Derek, you heard her. This game is stupid."

Derek smirks, "What game?"

"Derek, not everything is supposed to be funny." She said. "Just tell me."

Derek gave her a look. "No. I'm not saying it. Especially not now. 'Cause then I'll just be saying it because you told me to say and not because I wanted to."

Casey shook her head. What kind of romantic would she be if she forced him to say those three words? Not one. That's what kind she would be.

She looked over at him and he laughed at her frustrated face. "You are not supposed to be enjoying this. Not everything is supposed to be funny."

"Then, why don't you tell me, Casey? Why don't _you_ tell me, what you want _me_ to tell you?"

Her eyes tightened in response to the challenge. She paused for a second and Derek thought she actually might. He braced himself. He looked her straight in the eye and then, "Not chance in hell." She didn't. His shoulders fell in defeat.

"You're ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous." Casey imitated, grabbing her trash, smacking the back of his head(lightly) with her hand.

"So, are we not talking?" Derek asked. She looked at him with a 'Did-I-not-just-smack-your-head? look. And, he replies, "I just want to be sure."

"Oh, we are so not talking." She stomps over to the cafeteria door and then turns and yells, "Coward!"

xxXxx

"So, let me get this straight," Emily looked at her out of the corner of her eye. She stopped at the red light and gave her her full attention. "_You_ need a ride home, because _you're_ not talking to Derek, and _he's_ not talking to _you_, because _he_ won't tell _you_ he loves you until _you_ tell him you love him? Is that right?"

Casey nods. "Pretty spot on."

"Casey, you do realize this could take weeks." Emily moved to put her foot on the gas, but then noticed it was still red.

"Weeks!" She laughs. "I won't be surprised if it's next year by the time he finally cracks. 'Cause I'm not gonna."

"YEARS!"

It all happened fast, here.

Accidentally, Emily slammed her foot on the gas, sending them straight out into the middle of the intersection. She didn't even have time to scream as the car on the right slammed into the passenger side door, sending them onto the side of the road.

Metal scraped against metal. It was screech upon screech. And, finally, quiet. Emily started sobbing. She looked over to her right.

"CASEY! CASEY, YOU HEAR ME?" Emily screeched at the top of her lungs. Emily was barely damaged, a small cut on her face from where she banged her onto the window, but Casey… Casey looked bad. "Casey! Oh, my God! I am _so_ sorry!"

And, 'Please be alive' was muttered over and over again.

**

"Derek."

"Uh," There was a pause on the other line. "Yeah, hold on."

"No, Derek, you need to listen." He said trying his damnedest not to cry.

Derek paused. His dad ever rarely used that voice, even when he was angry. Something was wrong. Derek's voice dropped. "Dad, what's going on? You're scaring me?"

"We need you to come to the hospital, Derek. And, we need you to come now."

"The hospital?" His heart stopped beating and there was a huge pain throughout his chest. His stomach was turning, and he just knew. "Who?"

"What?"

"Dad, _who_ is in the hospital?" He questioned frantically. "Is it Marti? Lizzie?"

"Derek," His dad sighed. "I'm not telling… you're not… No, you come to the hospital first."

Derek was pulling at his hair, tears already pouring down his face. "Dad, I'm going crazy over here."

"Just come." And then George hung up. He couldn't believe it. He hopped in his car and sped to the hospital as fast as he could. Trying as hard as he could to not let his mind wander to the dark place.

**

"Who is it?" He burst through the doors and George was sitting there waiting for him.

"Son," George held him back. "Calm down. You are not gonna go in there – You are not gonna go in there and scare your family."

"I don't care! I don't-" He screamed and then slammed his open hand against the wall. "Who is it, Dad? Who. The hell. Is it?"

When his Dad didn't answer, he sprinted past him and ran towards the waiting room. Lizzie, Edwin, Nora, Marti. He shook his head and tried again. Lizzie, Edwin, Nora, Marti. All crying.

"No way!" He yelled. "This is _not_ happening." His eyes were bright red and he was crying one of those thick sobs that contained every part of your body, and made you sound like you couldn't breathe. "Not Casey."

George came up to him and wrapped his arm around his back, holding him. Just holding him, as he sobbed, mumbling, "It's okay. She's going to be okay."

Derek paused for a moment. "She's not dead?"

George looked up at Derek, stricken. Not wanting to give him false hope, but not wanting to send him into cardiac arrest.

"She's not dead?" Derek repeats.

"She wasn't dead when she arrived. We don't know any-"

"She's not dead." Derek sat up straighter. "Oh," He let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh!"

"Derek," George shook his head, confused. "She was in _really_ bad shape. They don't know-"

"Oh, she'll make it." George and Nora looked at him, hopelessly. "She'll make it. She's Casey. Casey makes it. Casey doesn't die before her dreams come true. That doesn't make any sense. That's not how it's supposed to happen. She'll make it."

He wiped at his eyes and stood up. Nora grabs his hand before he can go.

"Derek, I know you love, Casey, but you need to realize the seriousn-"

"See that's the problem." He shook his head angrily. "I know you know I love Casey. Everybody knows I love Casey. Everybody; _except_ Casey." Nora's eyes widen in surprise. "And, if she dies and I never told her, _I_ won't make it. Okay? So, all I'm saying is: she'll make it."

They don't answer, and just watch as he paces back and forth across the waiting room floor, turning down offers of Orange Juice and Milk, and crackers.

xxXXxx

Hours later – around midnight – they finally hear from the doctor. Her surgery went fine. Blah, blah, blah. She's unconscious. Blah, blah, blah. She broke a lot of bones in her body, yaddah yaddah. She'll have to learn to walk again, woogedy woo.

"When do we get to see her?" Derek spits out.

"Um," The doctor turns from his parents to him and goes, "Um, I mean, you could see her in around half an hour, but she's not in the best condition. She's healing. She's not even awake."

"Half an hour. Okay." Derek starts walking away.

"I said maybe!" But, it was no use. He wasn't paying attention and he was already gone.

xxXXxx

He steps into the room, glaring down everyone who wanted dibs on first, and silently closes the door. She's covered in plaster. Braces here, casts there, scratches way over there. And, he just closed his eyes. He places his face in his hands and does his best to keep breathing.

He fails and starts to get to the point of hyperventilation, when he hears a voice.

"What? What was that?" His eyes land on her slightly open ones and he yells, "Was that you, Case? Huh? Answer me!"

"D…d…der," She faded out again and this time and it look like she used all her energy in saying that.

"Don't say anything else. I'm here." He grabs a chair, and slings it over to the side of her bed. He grabs her less bruised hand and holds it. And, never lets go.

xxXXxx

"Derek? Derek?"

He wakes to a soft hand, pulling through his hair, and he turns to the voice.

"Derek," It's Nora. "Why don't you lay down here on this cot?"

"I'm fine where I am."

She begs. "Please, Derek. You're scaring me."

"I'm not leaving Casey's side until she knows I love her." He said indignantly and she was in any condition to argue. He laid his head back down on top of his hand – which still held hers – and fell back to sleep.

xxXXxx

"Derek," No answer. "Derek,"

"Look, Nora, I told you! I'm not going anywhere!" He yelled in anger. He looked up realizing Nora wasn't in the room and looked over to the only other person in the room. Casey. Her eyes were half open and she looked extremely exhausted, but she was alive.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." She answered in a really raspy voice.

"Oh, Casey!" He bent down and kissed every finger on the hand he was holding, and then kissing her open palm. "You scared the hell outta me!"

Her eyes opened a little wider.

"Casey, I have to tell you something."

She tensed up. "Don't." She tried to smile. "Because then you'll just be saying it because you feel guilty and not because you want to."

He shook his head fiercely. "No, babe. I want to."

"No, because then," She got all breathy and he knew she was getting ready to cry. "Then, it'll get all weird. And we'll be all tense around each other. And… and-and if you _do_ ever not ever want to be with anymore, it'll hurt _that_ much more. You're not the coward, Derek. I am. So, don't. Please. Spare me."

She waited, tears spilling over the edge of her eyelids.

"Casey, I love you. And, I plan on telling you that every day for the rest of our lives."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He leans over and lightly presses his lips against hers.

She purses her lips, but can't help the smile that spreads across her face. "Ow, that hurts." She faintly hits him. "You couldn't have told me this when I was less-damaged."

He smirks.

* * *

**Like I said at the top, REVIEWing is so important to me. Even if it's like wow, ur writing sucks. Or, haha, this one line was funny. It's greatly appreciated. And, really helps. **

**Thanks, Laura :)**


End file.
